


说英雌

by NorthDeath



Series: 独守千秋纸上尘 [18]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Feminism, Gen, 小论文
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:48:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25414930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthDeath/pseuds/NorthDeath
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s)
Series: 独守千秋纸上尘 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1835767
Kudos: 1





	说英雌

中国近代曾有管女英雄叫“英雌”的历史时期。  
最早应该是1903年《湖北学生界》杂志上发表的一篇文章：  
【世世儒者，赞颂历史人物，曰“大丈夫”而不曰“大女子”，曰“英雄”而不曰“英雌”，鼠目寸光，成败论人，实我历史之污点也。此谊斯篇特其概说，不知我二万万之同胞，亦有闻吾言而兴者否？】  
——楚北英雌《支那女权愤言》  
此后也有一些呼应，比如：  
【夫竖尽古今，横尽中外，能为磊落轩天地之大事业者，曰“英雄”。英雄当无不属于男子。虽然，岂其然哉！岂其然哉！吾乃拜手稽首，而赠一徽号于徐女士，曰“英雌”。吾更欲求全国热心国事之女同胞之志节、之行谊，而作《英雌记》。】  
——《杂志·英雌记》，《新世界小说社报》，1906年  
【教育方针近若何？我言不畏人讥诃。良妻贤母真龌龊，英雌女杰勤揣摩。  
他年亚陆风云起，兰因絮果从头理。素手抟成民族魂，红颜夺尽男儿气。】  
——柳亚子《题留溪钦明女校写真，为天梅作》，1908年，载《磨剑室诗初集》

查“全国报刊索引”网站，1949年以前全国报刊上题名“英雌”的文章即有139篇之多。据知网，建国后报刊上以“英雌”为篇名的文章至少有26篇（数量比晚清民国时剧减，应是女权的要求迫切度降低之故），其中学术研究性的论文最晚是2015年发表，艺术性的命名最晚是2013年发表，生活性的使用最晚则是2011年发表。  
最后来个自身经历，前几天我去看北京京剧院的《审头刺汤》，结尾陆炳哭雪艳的时候，有句唱词就把她称为“英雌”——具体想不起来了。

那么，为什么将女英雄称为“英雌”的说法没有流行开来？  
——因为“英雄”的“雄”字不作“雄性”解。  
英雄二字连用比较靠谱的记载出自汉代，比如：  
【高祖躬神武之材，行宽仁之厚。总揽英雄，以击秦项。】  
——《汉书·刑法志》  
三国魏刘劭《人物志》卷中《英雄第八》则对“英雄”一词作了释义：  
【夫草之精秀者为英，兽之特群者为雄，故人之文武茂异者取名于此。是故聪明秀出谓之英，胆力过人谓之雄。此其大体之别名也……英可以为相，雄可以为将，若一人之身兼有英雄，则能长世。】  
在古代背景下女性于社会舞台上的活跃度远不及男性，更别说为相为将了。因此古人口中的“英雄”大多都是指男性，偶尔指女性时也不忘加个“巾帼”当定语。  
而在现代男女（相对）平等的背景下，“聪明秀出”、“胆力过人”不再是男性的专利，因此“英雄”之词本身即可指代女性，不必使用生造的“英雌”一词——这大概就是将女英雄称为“英雌”的用法不流行的原因。

那么，晚清民国时期的那些创造“英雌”之词的女权先锋是搞不懂【“英雄”之“雄”语义不指“雄性”】这个基本事实的文盲吗？  
其实并不是。  
——“英雄”的“雄”真的不作“雄性”解吗？  
我们来稍微探究下“英”、“雄”两个字的字源。

“英”与“草”有关。《说文解字》对“英”的解释是“草荣而不实者”，换言之，就是“花”。  
由“花”的本义（草之秀者），引申出“才智过人”（人之秀者）的义项，不难看出，“英”的字义发展并没有性别色彩。  
而“雄”字不一样，“雄”与“鸟”有关。但并不是所有的“鸟”都可以称“雄”，《说文解字》对这点讲的很清楚，“雄，鸟父也”——雄，本义是“公鸟”。  
由“公鸟”的本义，引申出“领头的鸟兽”的义项，再引申出“胆识过人”（人中领头者）的义项：“雄”的字义发展，是带着强烈的性别色彩的。

尽管“英雄”这个词的性别色彩对我们今天的人来说已经模糊了，但对晚清时期女权刚刚觉醒的先辈们来说，她们必定能够强烈地意识到其中蕴含的男权统治意味，以至迫切需要用另一个词来取代它——或者说，补充它。  
正如下面这篇文章所说的那样：  
【草之精秀者为英，鸟之将群者为雄。张良是英，韩信是雄。（答主注：这两位是刘劭《人物志》中举的“英”、“雄”例子。）是男子而称英雄，女子不得称英雄也明矣，于是发生一英雌之名。英雌，与英雄对待之谓也。  
雄雌虽不同，其为英也则一。男子必如留侯、淮阴，然后称英雄。女子必如何，然后称英雌？试与我姊妹一评论英雌。  
作女儿身，雌也。才德具备，英也。女儿而无才德，非英雌也。  
禀质不与雄同，雌也。事业独与男同，英也。禀质异而事业亦异，非英雌也。  
调脂弄粉，非英雌也。志大量宏，英雌也。袅袅婷婷，非英雌也。轰轰烈烈，英雌也。  
工媚男子，非英雌也。比肩男子，英雌也。  
怀妒挟嫌，非英雌也。大公无私，英雌也。  
专事虚文，非英雌也。力求实任，英雌也。  
厚于责人，非英雌也。严于责己，英雌也。  
恶人有能力，非英雌也。自己求能力，英雌也。  
互相攻击，非英雌也。交相劝勉，英雌也。  
无诸己而偏求诸人，非英雌也。有诸己而后求诸人，英雌也。  
鬼鬼祟祟，非英雌也。明明白白，英雌也。  
要说不敢说，非英雌也。自作自当，英雌也。  
女子而至于非英雌，是一无意识之雌耳。若男子而不雄，其雄亦不过无意识之雌，等吾女子也，故不论英雄。有愿以英雌自居者，其勖诸！】  
——非非雌《英雄与英雌》，《女子国学报》，1912年

百余年前的文字，局限性当然是有的（比如化妆不是也不该成为女权的对立面，除非只为男人化），但更不可否认的，是其中蕴含的力量——这种力量，来自一个被压抑了几千年的群体克制不住的向上的愿望。  
我们今天已经不用生造词汇来给作为弱势群体的自己发声了（也肯定没有推广“英雌”这种词汇的必要），但我们要知道，今天男女（相对）平等的地位从不是天上掉下来的。  
我们要尊重先辈们的努力，我们不能忘记历史——而更重要的是，我们还要继续努力，我们决不能开历史的倒车。

因此不嫌繁冗，将《英雄与英雌》一篇全文引录于上。  
望与看到本文的姑娘们共勉。


End file.
